


Holiday Cheer

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [28]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Chosen family… better than blood.... Just as important





	

“Well… I… just wanted to wish you all Happy Holidays.” Q stammered into his mobile hesitating awkwardly before continuing. “I’d love to talk to the kids… So… ummm… You have my number. So… have a good holiday.”

Alec stood in the kitchen doorway watching his young partner out in the dark of the garden. Q’s back was turned to him but he could see the tension in his shoulders, mobile was clutched in a death grip in his hand before it clattered on the table as he ended his call.

“Q? Alright?” Called from the doorway, not sure if he should approach him or not.

Back still to the kitchen, Q acknowledged Alec with a wave of his hand, shake of his head, but didn't speak moving off farther into the darkness of the garden flopping down into a secluded chair. Alec knew the actions all too well. Give him time. Let him process. Don't approach under penalty of great bodily harm and sparse issued mission equipment. Alec went back to dinner prep… self preservation.

Half an hour later the garden door creaked open, a slightly more disheveled quartermaster appeared looking a little more emotionally worse for wear. Alec handed him a glass of wine with a raised eyebrow questioning if there was a conversation that needed to happen, getting a negative shake of a dark haired head.

Q stood at the kitchen counter silently watching Alec finish dinner prep. Alec didn't push, knowing he would eventually speak. And on the second glass of wine, “Could we have people over for a holiday dinner? Tanner and his wife… Moneypenny and her latest…”

“I'm sure James would love to show off his cooking skills.” Alec reached across the counter giving Q’s hand a squeeze, wanting to say more but it just wasn't them... That fell into the of ‘the things we don’t say’.

“Chosen family… better than blood.” Q squeezed back. “Just as important.”


End file.
